who's the new girl
by nightstar201
Summary: in this story crona has two twin brothers named hikaru and kaoru and they stared school at the DWMA (aka crona is not that shy and wears other cloths other than that dress but she still wears black and crona will be a girl in this one)


*********************************** how the gangs day started out************************************

hey maka did u hear that were having a new girl today ? soul said. what ? really whats her name ? maka asked with excitement in her eyes. whoa whoa I don't know I just got a text that we are having a new girl. oh well we should get going for school before we are late maka said. as they were walking they saw blackstar ,tsubaki,kid,liz,and patty. soul and maka ran up to them. hey guys ! soul and maka said they all said hi back maka ask if they heard about the new girl ? liz and patty started to jump up and down blackstar and tsubaki just smiled. **(oh if ur woundering y blackstar is quite is because the setting is 6:20am in the morning so yea he's still trying to wake up and it winter time** ) maka asked kid if he knew any thing about her. kid smiled and said "who don't I know about !" her name is crona and she is 16 like u, liz ,patty,and tubaki she is the daughter of medusa and stein well step-daughter to stein but anyways she is an honor student and she is 4''9Crona and she weighs 100lb and has two twin brothers named hikaru and kaoru and they will be new too and they are 17 likes us boys and they are 5''10 and weight 120 lbs kid said. WAIT! WHAT! i thought it was just one but it turned out to be 3 new students so will they be in our class ? asked maka and liz. yes kid said. the gang kept walking to their school talking about the new kids.

**** *****************************how the new kids day started out************************************

CRONA ,KAORU , HIKARU ... UR GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL said medusa

COMING ! crona and her brothers said back. they ran down the stairs wearing black ripped skinny jeans with a white tanktop with a black t-shirt on top and wearing black vans on there feet and wearing a black hat on there head when they got to the bottom they saw their mother and there step-dad but they consider him as their real dad but anyway medusa and stein were waiting for them to come down. medusa thought they all looked cute.

"good morning mom and dad" said crona and her brothers

"guess what I have for you guys "said stein

"what ?" they asked

stein pulled out 3 black and white hoddies from behind him that had the logo of the DWMA

crona shirked with joy and her brother just smiled at crona as they all put it on crona said " omg I love it thank u " she ran up and hugged him and medusa just stoodthere smiling at them.

"well we should going honey" medusa said to stein. stein nod his head and they all left the house they all walked to the school (just so u know they live only 5 or 6 minutes away from the school )

***************************** normal P.O.V *******************************

As they all walked up the stairs of the school they heard yelling behind them. when they looked back they saw maka soul ,blackstar , tsubaki , kid with liz and patty heading their way which made crona get scared and she hid behind hikaru and kaoru. as the gang caught up to them they took a break from running and then maka ask if it was true that their daughter and sons was coming to the DWMA as medusa and stein look at the twins the gang asked where was crona because there were only two people standing their. as the twins look behind them seeing crona shaking the twins said nothing and medusa told crona to introduce herself and it was ok they weren't going to bit but crona was still scared and the twins said " she doesn't have to show herself is she doesn't want to she can wait until we get to class " and then the gang tried to tell the twins to move so she can stop hiding but all the twins did was turned around and walk inside the school with crona still hiding in front of them. medusa said " sorry my sons are very protective over her they are nice boys and easy to get a long with but when it come to their sister they get in a protective mode so yea well we got to go see lord death see u kids later" said medusa and stein. as they left the gang walked in with disappointment they took their seats and when stein entered the class he said " we have 3 new students come on in kids " as they walked in crona was holding on the her brother's hand. all the boys had their eye on crona and all the girls had the eye on the twins but the gang had their eyes on both twins and crona. stein said " crona why don't u sit next to kid hikaru sit next to soul and kaoru sit next to blackstar" the twins didn't move until they saw their sister go to her seat. as he walked to her seat he brothers were watching her and the people around her. soul saw hikaru watching his sister and soul whispered to hikaru " hey if u lean any farther ur going to fall" hikaru didn't notice he was leaning hikaru thanked soul .when class was over everybody left except the gang and the new kids when the gang was going to talk to the new kid the twins stud next to crona asking her how was her and stuff. kid called crona over and crona walked over taking her brothers with her" hey whats up "crona said to kid. kid said "nothing much just want u to meet my friends this is maka tsubaki liz patty soul and blackstar. as kid was going to say something blackstar yelled "HOW DARE U PUT UR GOD LAST " crona jumped maka chopped blackstar in the head saying to quite scaring crona blackstar gave a thumb up and kid said" sorry about that so crona my and my friends were going on a mission and wanted to know if u want to come ?"crona look at her brothers and they nod crona said " sure but let me call my mother to let her know " sure while u are doing that i will call my dad to tell him said the kid. when kid called his dad he said ok but the death ask if she had any weapons? " kid said "i will ask hold" and kid look at crona her asked her if she and any weapons ?" crona looked at her brothers and said yea y ? . kid said " my father want to know " kid went back to his dad and then hung up. kid asked crona what type of weapon did she have when her brothers turned in to swords the group gasped and looked at kid . kid was amused that she had twin weapons. crona asked kid y did he wanted to know kid said "b/c i thought i would be interesting what type of weapon u have. sould said " is that really it or was it because u wanted to see if it was symmetrical?" kid said " no and we better get going now liz patty " "right" "soul" "right" " tubaki" "right" as they all transformed they went to the death city and finished their mission. the gang talk awhile then lest to there house.

******************************** 2 years past******************************

as the gang came back from the mission the twins invited the group for a sleep over. the group said sure and they went home to get ready and for crona and the twins they had to prepare for the sleepover. when they finished the twins went to take a shower leaving crona to finish cooking and when the twins got done they came down to tell crona they will finish up and that she need to get a shower. so crona did what her brothers told her to do when crona got done she put on a flow black silk night-gown that came up to hey thighs the night-gown wasn't that short either it was a bit up her knees when she came down see saw that her guest had arrived. crona came down stairs and the girls ran up to crona and talked to her. crona walked down the stairs to her brothers. she asked if her brothers could help her with the food she made they said sure while they were gone the maid "come this way please " the group follow the to the dinning room as the group sat in there seat hikaru and kaoru and crona came out holding plates in the hands they put the dish in front for there frineds and they all ate. once they finished they went to there living room the twins sat the to crona and everyone sat arould them. hikaru said " why don't we play truth or dare " everyone said sure " kaoru said " crona u start " crona said " umm.. ok maka truth or dare ?" " truth " " is it true that u like soul ?" "umm... yes " soul turned to maka and kissed her and said " i like u too " maka said " my turn umm... blackstar truth or dare ?" "dare " " i dare u to tell us who u like " "that's easy tsubaki " tsubaki said " really blackstar?" "yea " "i like u to blackstar ur turn "ok hikaru truth or dare ?" "truth " "ok who do u like ?" " my girlfriend " "who is she ?" "her name is harui " "oh ok ur turn then " "ok soul truth or dare" "alright i dare u to kiss maka for ten min. in that closet " "ok come on maka" maka :ok they leave to the closet. ten min. later they come out "ok patty truth or dare " "truth " "ok is it true u kissed a real giraffe?" "yes ok liz truth or dare ?" "truth i don't trust u ""ok do u like any one ?""no from my class no kaoru truth or dare " dare "ok i dare u to put on one of ur sisters night-gown " "ummm crona " crona takes kaoru to her room. 5 min. later they come down "took u long enough wait y are u not in a gown " crona answered " my gowns didn't fit him " " oh ok well kaoru ur turn "" ok sis truth or dare ?" "truth " "ok who do u like u can either tell out loud or whisper it to me " "umm.. *whisper it in kaorus ear * " " WHAT HIM HE IS A... " hikaru covers his brothers mouth hikaru said "calm down ok u will have to except that she likes him ok " kaoru then says " ok " "any ways crona ur turn" crona had left and everyone looked around to try to find his sister but she can back and brought drinks and chips. kaoru said "ur turn sis ""umm... some one go for me i got to go the bathroom ok hikaru u go for her ""ok kid truth or dare ?" "dare " ok "i dare u to tell us who u like " " ok its... *see crona coming back* liz i like liz " " ok " truns to see crona crying hikaru and kaoru jumped up from the couch and ran to crona kaoru said " u ok " " yea my contact fell" " what " " see it feel out " "oh ok " well come on let keep on playing " "ok but let me get new contact this one is dirty " "ok" as crona left the twins sat back down . kid said " ok i have to be honest here i don't like liz sorry liz " "its ok i knew u didn't like me but trust me we all know who u like" "really who " all say " crona " crona said "what anysways am going to sleep good night brother when ur done show them to there rooms k " "k good night sis ". the twins decided they should all go to sleep too.

******************************the next morning***************************

crona woke up finding her two brothers in her room. she took a deep breath and let it out she got out of bed the turned around to cover her two brothers. she walked down stairs and walked to the kitchen she decided to cook breakfast for her friends and her brothers. kid got up and went down stairs hearing a noise in the kitchen. kid walked in to the kitchen and saw crona bent down which exposed her black panties because she was still in her night-gown anyways she putting something in the oven. kid blushed a deep red when he saw her black pantie. crona jumped when she saw kid in the kitchen. kid ask " need any help ?" "sure" "what can i help u with ?" " can u help me reach the salt and pepper ?" "sure" as kid reached for the salt and pepper and helped her cook breakfast and helped clean there mess. once they were done kid and crona just waited for the food to finish cooking. when all the group woke up the went to the dinning room to eat the food crona and kid made. hikaru and kaoru look at each other then nod kaoru said " so how do u guys feel about the beach ? they all said "hu?" hikaru said " the beach how do u feel about the beach ?" maka said " well we all love the beach but why ?" kaoru said we own a house in Florida near the beach called coco beach and me crona and hikaru we going tomorrow so we wanted to ask u yall wanted to come" all the gang said "yea why not " maka said " hey girl why don't we go shopping later for tomorrow ?" girls said "yea ". once they all finished eating the girls went shopping and got new clothes and swimsuits when they got back it was night time all ready and hikaru and kaoru were packing up the car and told they guys and girl if they were ready cuz is was about time to leave. everyone got in the limo and left to Florida when they got there they all got there suitcase and settled in the house. after they got settled in they went to change in there swimsuite. hikaru , kaoru, soul,kid,and blackstar were waiting for the girls. maka and tubaki finish first then liz and patty. while they were waiting hikaru and kaoru was starting to worry then when crona finally came out she still haven't finish tying her swimsuit. when crona realized she couldn't tie her swimsuit she went over to kid and ask if her could tie it for her. kid said "sure " when crona turned around kid blushed seeing her bear skin. when he finished crona thanked him and walked to the ocean. everyone was enjoying the ocean about an hour later they all went to make a camp fire and the girls went to get dressed.

**************************** cronas pov *********************************

"hey crona" maka called " do u like kid ?'"

" WHAT ? were did that come from " crona ask

" well i was just asking because u seem happy when u r around him "

" well i like him but i don't think he likes me back "

""well why don't we help hind something to wear to the camp fire "

" umm i don't know "

" come on u will look great "

" ummm ok i guess "

all the girls started to get dresses for crona to wear for the campfire they were doing.

"crona try this on "

"ok" crona stared to changed into a flowy light blue dress with a bow in front she went to show the others

" no i didn't like how it look " maka said and all of the other girls agreed

" here try this on " liz said

"ok " crona went and changed into a flowy white dress covered with pink flowers see went to show the others

" nah i didt like that on u so much " tubkai said and once again all the girls agreed

"try this on " said tubaki

"umm ok " crona stared to change into a flow pink dress with a open back

"i like it "said patty

" i really don't like how the color looks brighter than her skin " said liz

tubaki and maka agreed with liz

"try this one on ok "said patty

"ok " crona changed into a flowy sweetheart striped dress with flowers at the bottom and working its way up the dress

"that's the one " said the girls

crona liked how the dress looked on her

******************************* at the camp fire ******************************************(of yea before i forget the campfire is taking place in the back porch )

the boys were finished setting up the camp fire the girls came out except crona the twins asked the girl if they seen there sister and they said that she was still trying to finish getting ready the twin said ok. when crona finally came out hey brother called crona over and to sit with them science there were no seat so she could sit with her brothers she had no chose but to sit next to kid. she greeted kid then sat next to him. as they were all talking hikaru ad kaoru had an idea. hikaru why don't we tell scary stories. they all said yea except crona as crona started to put her legs up to her chest kid ask "whats wrong ?" " i don't do so well with scary stories am going to the beach to walk for a while " as crona got up her brother asked were was she going crona answered " am going to the bathroom " "oh ok " as crona left kid said " am going to get something to drink " they all said ok as kid left he saw crona standing in front of the beach with her arms crossed and letting the waves hit her feet. as kid got closer to her he notice that she was shivering. kid took of him jacket on put it on her. crona look shocked that he was there with her. kid asked " why are u her alone ?" " i don't know i like how its peaceful " "oh" "yea so why did u come outside ? " " i was worried about u " " you were ? " "yea " crona blushed and kid just smirked crona felt like he was laughing and playing with her feeling so she began to cry kid saw crona cry and ask " whats wrong " no answer "crona " kid said with a little worried/ harsh voice. crona lowed her head letting her hair cover her face and crona said " why are u laughing at me why are u lying to me ?"


End file.
